Lucian/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Lucian, the Purifier Learn to unleash and send opponents to the grave in the Champion Spotlight. A highly-mobile ranged damage dealer, Lucian shines when blasting enemies with and quickly repositioning himself with to unleash more pain or retreat from counterattacks and jungle ganks. By tagging enemies with and activating , Lucian gains the speed boost needed to chase down opponents, unload massive damage and secure kills. And since enables double on-hit procs of life steal, and more, Lucian can overcome opponents in duels and in-lane trades with strategic use of his abilities. Put evil in its place - 6 feet under - as Lucian with sample masteries, tactics and more in this Champion Spotlight. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * For optimal burst, try to combine into . * actually explodes in a star pattern. Try to line it up so the spokes hit enemy champions. * Once you have chosen an angle for , you cannot change it. Pick your moment well! * Because of , Lucian benefits more from Attack Damage than he does from Attack Speed. ;Playing Against * Lucian has strong , but little sustained damage. * Lucian cannot change the aim of . Take advantage of this by avoiding the angle of the bullets. * does not give Lucian extra Attack Range. He still needs to find a target in range to line up his shot. Avoid by anticipating the angle Lucian will choose. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Autoattacking between your skills to proc is an efficient way to boost your damage and also reduce the cooldown of . * can hit target out of its cast range, cast it on minions to damage enemies behind. ** However, beware that it has a ~ sec delay, during which the target may dodge it. ** Missing one once a minute or two is acceptable, but can get unmanageable if you have a bad aim/your opponent can avoid it. * is a high-burst based marksman; an > > > > > > combo can be used to deal massive damage to someone and dash away safely early in the game. Later on, can be used if your target slips out of range or to provide even more sustained damage. ** Remember that , so you can use it to contribute to combos. ** However you are better off saving it for , as it allows you to reposition yourself if the intended target moves away. ** will also proc , so deactivating it can give you a bit more burst damage if you need it. * produces a flash of light where it detonates, which reveals a nearby area, so use it to check bushes. Additionally, enemies hit will be left sparkling with energy for a few seconds, revealing their position a little longer. * A smart tactic to escape is to use into your enemy, dash away with and use , proccing the mark from and accelerating yourself. * 's damage quickly slips off as the ability is usually not maxed out, the range is long and the mana cost is fairly low, but the damage is simply underwhelming. ** By levels 1-4 the damage is actually good and you can use it to harass from a long range *** By levels 4-10 it completely slips off and offers mediocre damage. Use it mainly to chase/last-hit someone or to proc . **** The damage improves by levels 10-18 as you are putting points into it and your AD makes it scale decently. It will tickle a tank or a fighter but hits decently against a mage or other markspeople. * 's second shot is fired after a very, very, short delay ( sec) after the base-first one, but if you move away will still perform the attack (with a special animation), it can be smart to blow a , and while getting away with the full damage. * You may need some practice to fully utilize 's cross shaped explosion. ** It will hit enemies directly behind the main target in the same angle as the projectile, this may be the easiest way to utilize it. * Aiming on a target affected by the buff procs it, increasing your movement speed and making it easier to keep up with their possible dodging maneuvers. * Try to aim in a straight line rather than diagonally, this will make it easier to position to hit the target. * can be a very good way to scare off enemies attempting to turret dive you. ** You can also use to quickly clear minion waves when your turret is being pushed, allow it to target enemy champions if they attempt to take it down. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * is an overall effective way to boost 's kit. ** The attack speed and attack damage stats are good on any autoattack reliant champion. ** The component gives him some attack damage and health, providing damage and tankiness. also gives him huge kiting and chasing potential. ** The component gives more burst potential with while also giving him increased mana, which gives more spammability to his spells. ** Fitting extremely well with his 'bursty' nature, can be 'rushed' on * is a slightly cheaper alternative when still seeking , and also provides a large amount of both mana and armor and some cooldown reduction to help with spamming abilities. ** Although the passive is not as strong on as it is on , in exchange it provides a significant AoE slow, giving some effective CC when combined with the short cooldown of at higher ranks. * is an efficient item on , because of the large attack speed bonus it gives, along with . ** When procs, will fire a total of 6 shots, which is useful for wave-clearing, meaning that there won't be a large threat of your lane being pushed. * is an excellent item for , because it grants him a hefty amount of attack damage, while the life steal it offers grants much needed sustain, especially with . ** As one of the core items on any Marksman build, can also be 'rushed' on , however might be a better pick if is not taking heavy poke early on, but if he does, the life steal path of could be a better option * is a good item for , because it offers attack speed, critical strike and movement speed. **It should be also noted that the passive will stack much faster by procing , as each shot will provide another stack, building it twice as fast. * is effective on , granting him attack damage, attack speed, life steal. ** It is worth mentioning that procs both the life steal and passive that offers. * will grant a boost of health and attack damage, and its shred can quickly be stacked with either procs or , and combined with a fully channeled ultimate it can practically kill a squishy target. ** , while it doesn't give as much attack damage as a and may not grant the % armor shred, gives a useful active to boost, giving about 2 extra shots as well as movement speed, making it easier to follow the target, while the increased flat armor penetration makes it easier to kill squishier targets. * and its upgrades will grant a good boost of attack damage as well as high % armor penetration, making it useful against targets with lot of armor. * Because 's second shot can critically strike, an is a cost efficient item for him. * AP scalings on and hint at the possibility of an AP build, one which grants him more range and a decent amount of poke while allowing him to trade from safety. Items such as (for , ability power, movement speed, and cooldown reduction) (for the ability power, attack speed, and cooldown reduction) (for the attack speed, magic resistance, and the magic-resistance-leeching passive on autoattacks) and (for incremental ability power) are recommended for this type of build. ;Countering * With great mobility, however has one of the lowest attack ranges as a marksman, at 500 units. * Early game, grants a lot of trading potential. Try to avoid getting hit when he has the effect ready. * Dodging during the second delay, with fast reactions or an ability like , is a good way to lower 's damage output. ** Also, try to not stand in a line with allied minions and , as it denies him every chance to line up a shot. * Be careful when you are hit by . While affected by the ability's mark, can easily engage with its bonus movement speed. * Although 's damage may seem to be terrifying, moving sideways can help dodging at least a few shots, because the angle of fire cannot be altered once chosen. ** Alternatively, using any form of hard CC, such as a stun will cancel it. *** However, a silence will not cancel it. ** The extra damage on minions makes running behind them not a good strategy, although it will block a few hits. References Category:Champion strategies Category:Lucian de:Lucian/Strategie ru:Lucian/Strategy